


恋桃乌龙茶

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	恋桃乌龙茶

破镜重圆/成人世界

他真是栽在田柾国这里了。

BGM.抛物线

*

也不是没想过。  
再次见面的几率有多大。

早早删光了手机里的聊天记录和联系方式，甚至还狠心地拉入红色黑名单。  
然后在无人的夜晚，抱着手机，虔诚地放在胸口呼吸。

一遇上他，金泰亨就总是身不由己。  
不管以哪种方式。

“去看星星吗？”

“去坐摩天轮吗。”

这两句话相隔两年，笑容语气都没变。

“好。”

*

田柾国是在旋转木马旁边的长椅上看到金泰亨的。  
他当时正站在便利店门口，寒风一股一股吹来，像连绵不断的长调。

锈迹斑斑的椅子，地上零散的包，发着抖还要强地喝饮料的人。  
手中的那杯也许是在隔壁的kfc买的，还裹着纸质包装。“恋桃乌龙茶”五个大字随即映入眼帘。  
身穿黑色羽绒服，因为怕冷而戴上了宽大的帽子。他应该穿着很厚的衣服才对呀，怎么看起来还是个需要保护的纸片人。

看他喝一口，冷战一下的别扭样子，田柾国只是觉得好笑。  
不过倒是很好奇，他是从什么时候开始不喝冰可乐了呢？

还有，来游乐园玩这种事，十有八九是和恋人……

“和你没关系了吧。”

突然被脑中的声音惊醒，田柾国赶忙收回视线，但还是捕捉到了金泰亨偏头看向他的视线。

是在看他，还是在看店门？

视野一角看见金泰亨先是呆坐，接着便站起来。

要走了？

田柾国故意不去在意他的动作，望向背对着他挑零食的郑号锡——这是他亲哥，来游乐园玩也是他提出的。  
这个哥哥喜欢没心没肺大笑， 有他在绝对会很开心。所以即使对小孩的玩意儿没兴趣，田柾国还是跟着来了。

郑号锡身边站了一个和他差不多高的男人，看背影还有点熟悉。  
他们并肩站着，时不时地谈笑，气氛融洽。  
田柾国想，这两个人是朋友吧？关系真好。

下一秒，就听到了一个声音。  
可以说，是他既想听见又害怕听见的声音。

*

太久没见，要不是对他过于了解，金泰亨是不会明白田柾国这么做的意味的。

似乎在躲着他，不想让他看见，却又偷偷地拿余光瞥一眼。

本就冷得人打哆嗦的冷饮握在渐凉的掌心，金泰亨一步步朝他走去。  
不受控制地想靠近他。  
哪怕是，这么一个尴尬的身份。

他和田柾国是和平分手的。  
说是和平，实际上在那天，金泰亨的手一直在抖，恨不得和田柾国打一架。这样至少能摸清他的内心想法。  
只是也许。

“我们不合适，分手吧，金泰亨。”

在他说出这句话的后几秒，金泰亨依旧没有实感地站在原地。

田柾国插着兜，不屑地看了他一眼，似乎在说你怎么还不答应。

“你说什么？”他问，声音抬高了不少。

“分手吧，金泰亨。我不爱你了。”回答铿锵有力，坚定地不像话。

这回金泰亨不用怀疑自己的听力是否有问题了，他清清楚楚地从田柾国那里得到了第二次，肯定的回答。  
但是，

“你在开玩笑吧田柾国，我，这不可能。”

他的指甲出头，陷入粉红的肉里，却没有痛楚。

田柾国嗤笑一声，把右手从口袋里拿出来，心不在焉地扣着指甲。  
“怎么不可能？”

“人都是会变的。”

这么久了，金泰亨还是没变。

如果再给他一次选择的机会，他照样会违背自尊地起身，走向田柾国。

不是傻，不是痴情，是……  
他也不知道。

但终究是走过去了的，金泰亨想。

“好久不见。”

这句话没说错吧，我们真的，很久没见过面了。

*

“好久不见。”田柾国回答道。

空气沉寂了两分钟。几乎是无话可说。

田柾国害怕对话会到此为止——那就意味着他们再没有交流的可能了——往前走近一步想开口，身体却被人一撞，险些摔倒。  
那个陌生人意识到后连声说“对不起”，田柾国摆摆手，以使无碍，他才离开便利店。

田柾国回头是想继续和金泰亨说话的，可他离得太近了。

真的很近。

假使他们没有分手，田柾国一定会搂住他的腰吻下去。

他往后退一步，为了保持距离。  
即使不是出于自愿。

“泰亨哥……”

“我们去外面说吧，这里不太方便。”

他不容分说地拽起田柾国的衣袖。

我们。

田柾国是个不拘小节的人，这时竟也会为了这么寥寥12画的词绊住脚。

他自然是有自知之明的，打从那句决绝的话说出口之后，就再也没有我们了。

田柾国欠金泰亨一句对不起。

“呼——”

一出门就和冷风撞了个满怀，金泰亨的太阳穴开始突突地跳。

“不该出来的…”他嘀咕道，“要不我们还是进去吧？”  
他征求同意似的看向田柾国的眼睛。

“不用了。”  
对方出乎意料地拒绝，刻意逃开金泰亨的目光。

“一起坐摩天轮吧？”

他小心试探。

*

金泰亨想不出来拒绝的词，事实上他是有这个权力回绝的。  
“不好意思我恐高”“我不想去”。

能说的理由有一大堆，而且恐高这件事连田柾国也知道。

“好。”

他还是投降了。

记得闵玧其和他说过——那是在他们分手的几天里——你可以错，可以在一个跟头上跌倒，但绝不能连续犯同样的错误。  
你没有背景，没有把握，更没有足够的时间和勇气。

是，田柾国他是总裁，大名鼎鼎的田氏，高高在上的上层人士。  
他有大比金钱可以付之东流，在纸醉金迷里玩世不恭。没了你，围在他旁边的女人男人一个不会少。

可你不行，我的意思是说，……你和他不一样，懂吗？

你们本不应该在一起。  
但那天你说爱他，田柾国眼里也有诚意，所以我再阻拦下去也没用，还会落得一个棒打鸳鸯的中间人。

……

他真是栽在田柾国这里了。

来的时候金泰亨听闵玧其说过——他是用百度搜出来的，却唯独钟爱摩天轮这项活动——在摩天轮的最高点接吻，恋人就会永远在一起。

金泰亨问他，“可是我没有恋人，坐了有什么意思？”

闵玧其翻翻找找，读出来信息，“你也可以在最高点许愿，会实现的。”

“那我许愿好了。”

但现在不一样，他旁边还站着一个人。  
虽然金泰亨不赞同网络上“迷信”的说法，但他还是在心中祈祷些什么。

排队的队伍很长，快五点半了，游乐园里还是人满为患。  
来乘坐摩天轮的大多是互相依偎的情侣，对比下他们，金泰亨真想问问田柾国，以他们现在的关系做超越界限的事，是什么意思？

他直直的站着，因为不想继续看田柾国的后脑勺而低下头。  
皮鞋鞋跟。金泰亨又想到了。

他们也曾同过居，裹在一条被子里睡，离不开对方半步似的缠绵着。  
金泰亨的公司离田柾国的很远，但离公寓很近，一般都是金泰亨在家边看电视边等田柾国下班回来。  
他喜欢看田柾国穿西装，然后在他出门前亲手打一根领带，附赠早安吻。

忽然就撞到人了。金泰亨忙着低头，没注意队伍停下来，田柾国也站住不动。  
“……对不起啊。”他说，抱歉地看着田柾国。

田柾国没说话，灵活地把手伸出来往后一拉——就这么牵住了金泰亨的手。

*

我这么做是担心他，田柾国给自己找了一个看似合理的借口。  
他什么时候才能改掉不看路的坏习惯呢？  
果然还是要人保护才行。

金泰亨的手还是一贯的冰，需要好长时间回温。

田柾国不时被别人挤到，出于本能，他干脆把金泰亨拉到自己前面。  
这样可以更好地照顾到你。

经过一番努力，他们买到了两张票。在前往摩天轮的路上，金泰亨也没有任何挣扎着要田柾国放开他的举措。  
他只是捏着票夹，卷卷的刘海和走路的动作频率一致。

挑了一坐已被风吹日晒锈蚀的格子，隐隐看得出原本的紫色。  
田柾国让金泰亨先上去，随后紧跟上。坐在他对面。

还有几间小格子没被填满，工作人员着急地看着表。估计是想早点下班，很快，启动了开关。  
格子动起来，田柾国听见金泰亨小声地哇了一下，笑了。

真可爱。  
这个想法不由自主地冒出来。

真的挺晚了，每个格子随器械运转抬高降低，饱览落日风景。  
金泰亨一直看着窗外，眼睛亮亮的。

这是个封闭的空间，狭小的环境给人紧张，田柾国咳了一声。  
金泰亨好像被吓了一跳，平静的眼睫毛颤动下，齐刷刷把目之所及赠予他。

他注视着田柾国，却好像在看能够透过田柾国的东西。

*

是该说什么。

什么都说不出。

金泰亨看着田柾国起身，小心地走过来，原本已经要闭上的眼在听到窗被“咔嚓”一声打开，惊慌地睁开。

是他自作多情了。金泰亨偏头迎着风，强迫自己不要再妄想些什么了。

“…看日落！好亮啊！”

这句话落地后，却迟迟没等到田柾国回座位坐下的衣物摩擦声。

金泰亨借往后坐瞥了他一眼。

*

好吧，其实刚才他站起来关窗的举动是为了亲他。

到最高点了，就让我自私一回吧。

田柾国没有停下，在离金泰亨还有一寸的地方，带着些许迟疑和顾及，摸着他的脖子吻住嘴唇。

好温暖，泰亨哥。  
我们有多久没有这样做了呢。嗯，两年，你也记得。  
破镜重圆这种事，也让我们来试一次吧。  
就这一次。  
然后相濡以沫，好不好？  
我…我爱你。

*

“刚才的事，就当没有发生过。”

“…对不起。”

“你不需要道歉，田柾国。”

金泰亨是想记住的。不好意思说，接吻的时候他也投入了感情。  
那张嘴唇不是日思夜想的，却是最割舍不下的。

舌尖先是谨慎地滑过上颚，品尝到甜美后就开始深入。

但是这一切都太超过了，他们不能这样。  
说是这么说，却谁也没推开谁。

田柾国慢慢放开相握的手，指尖擦过。  
进入视线的，是一对和他们有关的恋人——闵玧其和郑号锡。

“哥！”“哥！”  
他们俩不约而同叫出来。

“你们？！”

“啊哈！柾国啊！”郑号锡先走过来打招呼，紧紧牵着身后的闵玧其不放。

“柾国。”闵玧其站到田柾国面前，微笑致意。  
又见面了，他心想。

“你们什么时候谈的恋爱？怎么不告诉我？”  
金泰亨忘了旁边还有田柾国，嗓门大起来。

“你听我说泰亨……”

“好你个……谈这么久也不和你弟弟说一声，居然还和号锡哥在一起。”

“就是，哥你说一句玧其哥和你是恋人关系不行吗。”

面对两个小孩的责问，两个哥哥相视而笑，反问他们：“那你们呢？怎么背着我们去浪漫？”  
闵玧其看看他们身后的背景，“还去坐摩天轮，接吻了？”

“就喜欢拿我们开玩笑……”金泰亨回嘴，声音弱了不少。

“好啦，怎么还这么别扭呢。”郑号锡笑嘻嘻地，刚准备接下去说，“泰亨你是不是还不知道……”

“哥哥哥，你和玧其哥先走吧。”田柾国便急急地捂上他的嘴，求助似的看向闵玧其。

闵玧其也不是不给面子的人，他叹了口气说，“那你们好好谈。”就拉着郑号锡逃离现场了。

“嗯？怎么不让号锡哥说话？”金泰亨疑惑地问。

“没事。”田柾国安抚他。

“不是…你们是不是瞒了我什么事？”金泰亨扒开田柾国覆上肩膀的手，不死心地继续问。

“不重要，”田柾国固执地按住他不安的身体，“那些不重要，泰亨哥。”

金泰亨看着他的眼睛，认真炽热的目光，差点就让他忘记呼吸了。

“哥还记得吗，我们去看过星星。”

“怎么突然说起这个？”

“看来没忘。”  
“你说你没看到星星，要在看到星星的我身上许愿。”

“谁叫你只顾着仰头倒薯片呢，自然没见着。”他的声音染上了笑意。

“刚刚摩天轮转到最高点，你叫我看日落，我没看到，所以要在看到余晖的你身上许愿。”

“谁叫你不看呢？”金泰亨怯怯地看他一眼，被抓到后马上逃开。

“好，怪我。是我被美貌折服才错过了世间风景。”

话题不对头啊。金泰亨眼神闪烁，为田柾国这句直白的话脸红。

“你许了什么愿？”他慌忙转移话题。

“说出来就不灵啦。”

“那我说。”金泰亨说。

田柾国愣了一下，才反应过来他要说什么。

“我许的愿是——希望我和柾国永永远远在一起。”

也就是说，他和田柾国不能永远在一起了。

*

他是不会答应的，“这个不算。”

田柾国看到金泰亨也和自己一样愣了神。

“我拿我的愿，抵你的愿。”

*

手指内侧传来手机的震动，金泰亨掏出来点开信息。是闵玧其发来的语音。

第一条很短，他看看田柾国，马上毫无顾及地点开。

听了一遍没听清，金泰亨调高音量又放了一遍。这回田柾国也能听见了。

“泰亨啊，我是玧其哥。给你讲个故事吧。如果柾国在旁边，也请不要怪我擅自作主。”

金泰亨看了一眼田柾国，他也表现出同样的惊讶，还有藏不住的慌张。

他低下头按下了第二条语音。

“两年前，田氏破产，那是田柾国最难熬的一段日子。他一个人要安抚秘书，总经理等部门人员，但他的付出还是不被一些人所知道。他们把辞职信扔给田柾国，搬着箱子离开田氏。”

“柾国不爱说话，不和任何人提起他的痛苦。不和你说，是怕你担心，跟着他失眠；不和号锡说，是怕他告诉你之后，你还是会担心着急。”

“我承认在你们分手之后——那时我还不知道真相——我是怪过柾国，甚至恨他为什么要抛弃你。现在看来，如果我是田柾国，我也会这么做。”

“即使到了后面号锡他知道了，柾国还是没和你坦白，对吧？”

“然后……”闵玧其在说到这里时顿了顿，接下来的话似乎很难说出口。但他还是说了。

“你们就分手了。”

“编了那些难以启齿的话，还必须强迫自己对心爱之人说出来，真的很难吧。”

“他那天晚上把正和我看电影的号锡拉出去喝酒。烂醉如泥，还是号锡背他回来的。我当时都说不出话了，因为……你见过田柾国哭的样子吗？我只是站在一边，都能切身体会到他的悲伤。”

“可是我不清楚事实，也不知道他是为了你买醉。”

“我以为他是在忏悔和你分手。这样是没用的，你已经伤了泰亨的心。年轻的我这么对他说。”

“不然我一定不会赶他走。他已经回不去和你的家了，原本是想在我这里借宿一晚。但我没给他任何希望，连同替他求情的号锡一同扫地出门。”

“你拖着行李走出他和你曾经的爱巢后，柾国一天比一天无精打采。也是在这个时候，号锡和我说了这件事。我去公司找到他，谈了一个下午他的愧疚感才没那么强烈。”

“柾国慢慢振作起来了，知道是什么原因让他这么样吗？”

“是因为我和他说，你只有把田氏重新壮大，人们才能看到你，也包括金泰亨。”

“我都说到这里了，”那边突然没了声，估计闵玧其在打哈欠，声音变得懒洋洋的。

“知道为什么你们分手的第二天会有鲜花送过来，端端正正地摆在办公桌上了吧。你还经常和我说今天是什么花，昨天又是什么花。”

“柾国他一直都在用他的方式照顾你，陪在你身边。”

“瞒了你两年，不算好事，却也没那么坏。”

“你看啊，田氏在一年前就回来了，还登了好几期报纸。那个俯视众生的田总也回来了。”

“他自己不说，不让号锡说，我作为你哥，必须告诉你真相。”

“柾国他真的很爱你。”

“和他在一起吧。”

“我会第一个举双手同意的。”

*

“对不起…”

金泰亨万万没想到事情会是这样，泪如决堤。

“哥不用说对不起。”田柾国抱住他，温柔地哄，和金泰亨说的一样。

“假如你愿意…”田柾国看着眼前这个泪眼婆娑的人儿，把他额前贴着的刘海拨弄到一边，听他说话。

“和金泰亨在一起好吗，田柾国？”

/  
人们虚假又造作  
总爱得不温不火  
我们用真心就不会有差错


End file.
